


Supererogatory - Lights

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1472]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: It's Bishop's first December at NCIS and she is surprised to see holiday lights decorating the outside of the building. She's even more intrigued when she finds out that no one can prove who put them there despite the fact that everyone has their suspicions.
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1472]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2019





	Supererogatory - Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/12/2003 for the word [supererogatory](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/05/12/supererogatory).
> 
> supererogatory[ soo-per-uh-rog-uh-tawr-ee, -tohr-ee ]  
> adjective  
> going beyond the requirements of duty.  
> greater than that required or needed; superfluous.
> 
> This is for Day 4: Holiday Lights/Outside Decor of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/227883.html).

"What the hell happened outside?" Bishop gasped.

"Abby," Gibbs, Tony, and McGee chorused in bored voices.

"Is such supererogatory decor, normal?"

“You’ll get used to it, Bishop,” Tony soothed.

“So it happens every year?”

“Yep,” McGee agreed.

“Is anyone allowed to decorate?”

“Technically,” Tony drawled, “ decorating the outside of the building is against regulations, but that’s never stopped Abby and no one has ever been able to prove that she’s actually the one that did it, but we all know she did.”

Bishop contemplated the three of them and then looked out through the window where only a few of the lights hanging from the rafters were actually visible. 

“Don’t even think about, Bishop,” Tony warned. “It will only get worse if you encourage her.”

Bishop blinked in innocence, “Think about what?”

“You know.” Tony intoned darkly.

Bishop just shrugged and returned to her work. Nothing further was said about it for the rest of the day. There were a few shocked exclamations from new agents who weren’t used to Abby’s insistence on Christmas decorations. 

Bishop even heard a few of the new agents pointing out that it was against regs and threatening to report it. She also noticed Gibbs having a stern talking to with them, so didn’t worry about it. Everyone knew Gibbs was like a Papa bear with Abby. No way was he going to let someone report her.

Plus, it’s not like Vance couldn’t see for himself as he came in the building. Clearly, Vance didn’t care since there had been no announcements threatening harm to whoever decorated the building or warning people off of decorating the building. Bishop figured anyone that seriously believed reporting it would make a difference, wouldn’t last long as an agent.

Bishop wanted to talk to Abby. She was pretty sure Abby could help her. When she had an excuse in the way of a cold case that she wanted Abby to review the evidence on, Bishop made her way down to Abby’s lab. 

“Bishop!”

“Impressive light display.”

“Isn’t it? It’s wonderful that someone did all of that for us.”

“Off the record, can you tell me what to avoid so it can’t be traced to me?”

Abby nodded. “Not here. Come to my house tonight.”

“Great. Now about this case,” Bishop murmured, showing Abby what she was looking at.

Abby bounced excitedly and went to grab the samples and run them. “Abby’s on it!”

Bishop waved and headed back up to the bullpen. She didn’t expect Abby to have the results today, but hopefully tomorrow they’d have a lead on this cold case. It wasn’t much longer after that that Gibbs dismissed all of them.

Bishop waited until late evening before heading to Abby’s apartment. She’d been there a few times before, so wasn’t surprised by anything, not even the new Christmas lights hanging everywhere. 

“What are you trying to do?” Abby questioned once the door was closed and their privacy assured.

“You’ll see. If I tell you, then someone could tie me directly to the crime.”

Abby pouted. “I won’t tell.”

“Sorry, Abs. That’s just the way it has to be.”

“Fine. What you need to know is this.” Abby proceeded to tell her about the cameras and when they shifted so that Bishop could avoid being visible. She also mentioned people’s general arrival times and thus the best time to decorate. “Now, this is all just theory. I’ve never done anything, understand.”

Bishop nodded. “Thanks Abby.” She waved as she left.

When the team came in the next day, they discovered that in addition to the lights that had been there yesterday, there were now a number of inflatable decorations including a Santa, a Grinch, and some reindeer and carousels. Tony shot Bishop a look.

Bishop just shrugged. “Wasn’t me.”

Gibbs eyes narrowed and he grunted. The bullpen returned to normal, but every year after that there seemed to be a competition between all the agents to see who could outdo the others in decorating. No one could ever prove who had done what or even, in fact, that any agents at all had been involved in the decorations.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 1 story already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 1 more story before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
